Tantalum carbide (TaC) is utilized in high temperature applications, such as booster rocket motor nozzle liners. While TaC is chemically compatible with the aluminum propellant and has a high melting point, other properties, such as strength, thermal shock-resistance, and ultimately durability in applications wherein components are stressed under rapid temperature changes leave much to be desired. However, few materials meet the initial temperature resistance requirements, and as such, TaC continues to be used.
Ceramic materials including ζ-phase tantalum carbide have recently been developed to have increased toughness. These ζ-phase tantalum carbide materials have been produced by high temperature and high pressure sintering methods, such as the methods disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,685,874 B2. Despite such technologies, continued improvements in processing are sought with the goal of achieving near-net-shape at lower cost.